the Untold Vampire Diaries
by Neverbetterx3
Summary: And AU fanfic; Best friends Scarlet and Aubrey find themselves tangled in the mysterious web of the Salvatore brothers. Rating may or may not change. Damon/other character Stefan/other character
1. At First Sight

_**This fanfiction is written part by me and part by my friend Chantal. Who also wrote Fiery Sunrise with me. No that's not a dead project, so please don't give up on it. This is first "chapter" is pretty rough. Not sure if it'll ever get fixed, but please stay with it. I have the utmost faith that it will get better! Thanks for taking interest!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

He had her in his iron grip. Neck bared, like an open invitation. Her skin was so close to his lips, he could almost taste it. He imagined the texture and savoriness of her blood, as it tickled down his throat. The thought made his eyes and the skin around them darken, like a terrifying mask. As he went in for the kill, his sharp fangs grew closer and closer to her exposed neck. And right as his lips caressed the soft skin there, something he could not describe stopped him in his tracks.

**At First Sight**

"Ugh." Scarlet grunted as she let her loaded suitcase thunk to the floor before setting a full box of small nick-nacks and trinkets on an empty dresser beside her. "I'm glad you convinced me to bring only half of my closet with me. I don't think we have room in this dinky dorm room for all my clothes." she chuckled, turning to look her best friend ,Aubrey, in the face.

"Oh, I know. We can just get the other half when we go home for fall break so you can trade out your fall/winter clothes for some spring/summer attire." Aubrey smiled back.

"I like your thinking." Scarlet chimed.

Aubrey set her stuff down on the bed she'd claim as hers and put her hands on her hips, examining the room. "You know, these things always look bigger in tv shows."

Scarlet turned and took in the room as well. "Well, get used to it girlie. This is home for the next year."

It was both Aubrey and Scarlet's freshman year at Mystic Fall's Academy. It wasn't anywhere near their hometown and that was part of it's appeal. Having been best friends for years, they'd had this move planned. Somewhere far away, with academics that would get them to where they wanted to go in life. Both were timid about the distance and new surroundings, but extremely excited as well.

After retrieving the remaining boxers of goodies from their vehicles, they both settled in an unpacked what they felt necessary.

"So, do you think we'll get lucky and meet any boys while we're here?" Scarlet asked, wiggling her eyes brows at her friend, playfully.

"Hopefully, I mean. . isn't that really what college is for?" Aubrey giggled.

"I really hope the boys here are more mature then those beefheads we went to high school with. I am so over immaturity. We are adults now." Scarlet explained, setting up pictures of friends and family on her designated desk.

"Exactly. I want a guy who can sweep my off my feet. Someone who's cultured, experienced and someone who can prove that chivalry isn't dead, you know?" Aubrey expressed as she shoved some clothes into her dresser.

"And he has to have a sense of humor. I can't stand serious types. I mean, whats life without laughing, you know?" Scarlet wrapped her arms around herself.

"Agreed, one hundred percent." Aubrey smiled.

Almost two hours and many boxes later, the girls had finished unpacking and were situated in their substitute house.

"I'm starving, are you up for some grub?" Scarlet asked, grabbing at her growling stomach.

"Sure, got any place in mind?"

"How about that sports bar we passed on the way here? I'd like to sit somewhere and eat. I'm kinda tired of drive-threws." Scarlet frowned.

"Definitely. That sounds good." And with that the girls were on their way.  
As soon as they were parked, Scarlet killed the engine and stepped out of the driver side door.

"Next time. . I drive." Aurbey called out for over the hood of the car.

"Why? Don't like my driving?" Scarlet teased.

"It's not that, I'd just like to live to see my first day of college, that's all." Aubrey smiled widely.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. I can't help it. I like the speed."

"Yeah, well like the speed when I'm not in the passenger seat, okay?" Aubrey, now at Scarlet's side, grabbed her arm and tugged her inside to doors of the dinner.

Upon entering the two were seated at a near by booth in the dim restaurant area of the bar, both took in their menus carefully. "What to get, what to get." Aubrey mumbled to herself.

"Ooo. The South Western Ranch burger sounds good." Scarlet commented.

"Eh, I'm in the mood for chicken fingers."

Both girls skimmed the menu, undecidedly as the waiter approached them.

"Hello ladies, may I take your order?" the brown hair, brown eyed young man said, a pen and paper in his hands.

"We're still deciding. Can you give us a sec?" Scarlet asked politely, still focus on the menu.

"Yeah. Sure. Um. . you gals aren't from around here, are you?"

"What makes you ask that?" Aubrey inquired, meeting the boys eyes.

"It's not a very big town." he said, scratching a the back of his neck with the pen. "And I'm sure I'd remember your faces." he smiled

"You're right. We aren't. We just arrived today. We start at MFA tomorrow." Scarlet explained. The color of her cheeks matching that of her name.

The boy was cute, neither girl could doubt that, and obviously sweet. Perhaps their luck in the boy department was looking up.

"Awesome! I go there. I'm a sophomore. My names Sam." he extended his right hand out and shook both girl's hand. "Maybe if we're lucky we might have some classes together."

"That' be cool. Maybe we could get there a little early tomorrow morning and you could show us around? I mean the campus doesn't look too big, but we get lost pretty easily." Aubrey played with an end of her hair flirtatiously.

"I could totally do that. Um, remind me to give you girls my number before you leave and we'll figure out a spot to meet at."

"Awesome." both girls chimed.

"Do you ladies work around here or. . ."

"We are actually looking for a job at the moment. You wouldn't happen to know any place that's hiring, would you?" Scarlet questioned.

"Here, actually. we just had three waitresses quit to go to school out of state. You don't have to have any experience. Randy, my boss, usually hires what he can get." Sam chuckled.

"Oh wow. You think he'd hire us?" Aubrey wondered.

"I don't see why not. Pretty girls always seem to attract business." he grinned. "Here, while you ladies look over the menu and decide I'll go get two applications from the back, alright?"

"Thank you, Sam." Scarlet exclaimed.

"That'd be great. Thank you!" Aubrey smiled widely.

And with that Sam was off.

"Wow. He's a cutie." Scarlet commented, trying to focus back on the menu.

"And so sweet. I hope everyone here is that sweet. Geesh."

Sam promptly returned with applications in hand and took both girls orders. Before either one knew, he was back with the food as well.

"Whoa. Great service." Scarlet commented.

"Evin's the cook. The fastest in town." Sam said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to back where the cook would be. "I figure you ladies should probably get to know the names of your future co-worker's." he chuckled, causing the girls to join in with him.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your food. Holler at me if you need anything." Sam bowed his head quickly and then departed.

"That'd be so cool if we both got jobs here." Aubrey unwrapped her fork from the napkin.

"Yeah it would. I wonder if the tips are any good." Scarlet pondered before biting into her burger.

Aubrey simply shrugged.

Two more bites into their meal and Scarlet was stopped by something mid-bite. "Um, Aubrey. . .I'm being watched."

"What do you mean watched?" Aubrey's eyes grew wide. "Is it Sam?"

"Nooo. Not Sam. I wish it were Sam. Or at least a little less obvious. This guy is just. . watching me." Scarlet tried everything in her power not to stare right back. She had no idea who the boys was that was staring. All she knew was that both he and his companion were gorgeous.

"Is he just like, blatantly staring?" Aubrey questioned, dipping one of her chicken fingers into the honey mustard on her plate.

"I doubt he's even blinking, brey."

"That bad, hu?"

"Yes. That bad." Scarlet tried to focus back on her food, picking at the french fries on her plate. Normally she'd be flattered by this, but they way he was watching her was indescribable. His brilliant blue eyes piercing through her like ice crystals.

The boys friend finally noticed his improper staring and moved to say something to stop him, obviously a little peeved by his companions actions. The friend smiled and bobbed his head toward her as a silent apology.

"I'm going to say something. . "

"Aubrey, don't."

As Aubrey turned to address the young man about the very impolite staring, she was stopped by a sudden intake of air, "Excu. . . ."

She whirled around, back towards Scarlet quickly. "Why didn't you tell me their were two of them and that they were gorgeous!"

"Because! This is awkward."

"True. But look at them!"

Scarlet looked back over at the gentlemen, sitting casually at the bar, both now staring. The darker haired one, with light blue eyes smirked, as though he somehow heard.

"Let's just finish our food. Maybe if we act like we aren't interested they'll leave." Aubrey tried to reason and began again at her food.

Scarlet fallowed suit, glancing up at the beautiful strangers every so often, continuing to connect eyes with them every time.

As Scarlet and Aubrey finished up their last bit of their uncomfortable meal, Sam made his way to their table. "Well, I hope that was enjoyable." he grinned.

"Yeah, the food and the service was great." Scarlet commented, glancing over at the strangers that still sat across the room.

Sam turned his attention around, to look at what she saw. "What? Were those guys bothering you?"

"No. They just. . they were just staring a lot. That's all." Aubrey explained.

"Don't mind them. They're the Salvatore brothers. They pretty much keep to themselves. They've lived in this town. .well. . forever, really. They shouldn't bother you. But if Damon's staring gets to you, let me know and I'll chat him up about it." Sam offered.

"Thanks Sam."

"Well, here's the bill. And at the bottom of the customer copy I included my number. I get off at ten, you can call me then or in the morning when you're ready to set a meeting place for our tour." he smirked.

"Sounds good." Aubrey smiled, slipping her debit card toward him. "It's my turn to pay." she said to Scarlet.

"I'll be back in a sec." Sam announced before departing again.

"So. . the Salvatore brothers." Aubrey spoke.

"The name suits them. Just as mysterious and intriguing as the owners." Scarlet said, trying to nonchalantly look in their direction.

"Hmm."

"Here you are ladies." Sam reappeared, handing Aubrey back her belonging. "I'd love to stay and chat, but it's around dinner time and the seats are filling fast. Let me just say it was really nice meeting you this evening."

"It was nice meeting you as well." Scarlet grinned.

"I' hope I'll be hearing from you soon." he said, shaking their hands once more.

"You will. Have a good night." Aubrey smiled.

"Good night gals." said Sam who was off to finish the rest of his shift.

Both girls stood from their booth seats and gathered their purses quickly, still feeling the awkwardness of the stare on their backs.

"I got the tip." Scarlet announced, rummaging threw her bag to pull out a few bills.

"No, no. Allow me." an unfamiliar, rather husky voice said.

Caught of guard Scarlet and Aubrey gasped, watching the black haired stranger set down a five dollar bill on their table. His ice blue eyes never leaving Scarlet's.

"You two beauties have a lovely night." he said smoothly, kissing both of their hands swiftly, and so gentlemen like. "See you around." he winked.

And before either girl could speak, he and his companion were gone. Out of sight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Directions

_**This is Chantal's writing. Much better then mine, that's how you'll learn to tell the difference lol. Enjoy! And remember, reviews are always enjoyed!**_

* * *

**Directions**

Aubrey laughed over Sam's embarassed face.

"I thought you knew where you were going!" Sam shook his head with a laugh.

"Not-uh, you can't blame this one me. You're the one that wanted to see the library, and then wanted to run around all over the place. You got us lost."

Scarlet and Sam both laughed together, as Aubrey gave them a look.

"You're the one that said you could give us a tour." She said back with a witty smile.

"And I did," he laughed again, pushing his arms out to expose the bleakness of Mystic Falls Academy. "That's it. Library over there," he pointed in the direction of the big, rainy-bleached building. "The Student Center," he pointed in another direction, "The Heath Service Building," another direction, "and the Chapel." They were standing at the steps of the Chapel.

"This is probably my most favorite place, other than the bookstore," he said, looking around the empty green field in front of them. "They serve the best coffee in there by the way."

"Note taken." Aubrey said. Scarlet nodded. "We're addicted," Aubrey continued.

Scarlet shook her head, "No, let's get this right. You are."

Sam laughed and shrugged. "Either way."

"So, can we go to the bookstore?" Sam nodded. "Definatly. I need some coffee anyway!" Aubrey smiled and pushed Sam lightly on the back.

"In that case, you're it and you'll be a sorry sucker if you're last because I'll take all the coffee."

Scarlet laughed more, "She's being serious by the way. I'd run if she says run." Aubrey started to run across the green field, keeping the student center in hind sight. "Aubrey! Look out!!" She hadn't heard her friend until it was too late. She fell right into a hard body and landed on her hands.

"Are you alright??" The guy she landed into knelt down beside her, trying to help her up. Aubrey looked up and into the familiar man's face.

"Didn't I see you the other day?" She asked, and looked down at her grassy green hands.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, avoiding the question. She shook her head. "No, just wet."

He brushed some of the grass off of her hands, and looked into her eyes.

"Aubrey! Oh my god! Are you okay?" She heard Scarlet's voice next to her, and she felt her friend's hands grab her shoulders and jolt her toward her. "I tried to warn you, but you hit..."

Scarlet hugged her friend and glanced over at the stranger.

"Maybe next time you should move out of the way or something." Scarlet glanced at Sam, who was standing silently beside the stranger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Better that she fell on me on full impact then the ground. She could have broken something."

"You could have kept her from falling." Scarlet snapped back.

"Scar, its okay." Aubrey managed and brushed her scraped hands against her coat. "Thanks for letting me hit you, and not break a bone. It's appreciated." She whispered, glancing at the stranger. He gave her a warm smile and nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you, I wish I had been."

Sam pulled on Scarlet's hand. "Let's go get her some coffee, so she can have something warm to hold onto. It might make her hands feel better." Scarlet glanced at her friend, "Should we just bring it to you?"

"That would be great, actually. I think I just want to stand here for a sec, and try to regain consciousness." She gave a slight laugh and rubbed her bruised arm.

Scarlet gave her a cautious look before she disappeared with Sam.

Aubrey was left in the field, staring at the dark brown eyed man.

"I'm Stefan." He murmured with a smile. "Nice to meet you."


	3. Mystic Cafe

_**I made a little fan trailer for this fanfic of ours, so I was pretty inspired. This is my entry. Hopefully it's a little better then my chapter 1 lol. Thanks for reading! Sub and review, please!**_

* * *

"It just keeps getting weirder." Scarlet commented as they made their way toward the bookstore, more for her ears then Sam's.

"I don't think Stefan meant to run into your friend, Scarlet." he chuckled at her.

"I know but, I don't know. I just get this weird feeling about him and his brother. Like somethings off about them."

"I think it's all in your head." Sam extended his arm toward her, letting his index finger tap twice on her temple.

"I hope you're right."

"Here, let me get that." Sam moved past Scarlet to get to the door before she could reach for it, opening it wide and holding it there for her to walk through.

"Wow. Thanks." Scarlet's cheeks flushed as she smiled at the polite boy before moving inside.

Upon entering, a mixture of old and new book smells and a hint of coffee hit her nose immediately. It was a pleasant smell to her, but to some-else it might be considered stuffy or stale.

"Alright, you wanna go ahead and order the coffee? There is a book I want to check and see if they have real quick, and then I'll meet you over there. Is that cool?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine. Did you want anything?"

"Just plain old coffee's good. Black, but loaded with whipped cream." he winked.

"Black, with tons of whipped cream. Got it." Scarlet repeated.

"Just go to the last bookshelf and turn right. It'll be in the back corner of the store." Sam directed with his fingers.

"Ok, thanks." she nodded before taking off.

Scarlet now made her way to the last isle of bookshelves, turning right just as Sam had said, and sure enough. tucked away on the opposite side of the small store was Mystic Cafe. It looked to be her lucky day, there was no one in line.

Slowly she approached the counter reading the menu plastered on some boards on the back wall of the booth. She skimmed over their daily specials, cappuccinos and other fancy words for coffee until she found what she was looking for. Plain old caffeinated coffee.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" a rather high pitched female voice rang from behind the counter.

"Um, hello. I'll take three regular coffee's please. One with tons of whip cream on the top." Scarlet ordered, both hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"You must be with Sam. He's the only one that comes in here asking for whipped cream on a regular old cup of joe." she giggled "I'm Roxi." she extended her hand out over the counter.

"I'm Scarlet." she took the cafe girl's hand in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to MFA." the girl said politely.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you as well, Roxi. Sam's actually in here. He should be joining me here shortly." Scarlet explained.

"Oh, cool. Well let me get you those coffee's." Roxi said, turning her back to Scarlet.

Scarlet took this time to look at the near by shelves, glancing over titles, some she couldn't even pronounce. A rather large and thick black book seemed to stick out from the crowed. The titled was in a metallic crimson and it read "Mythology". Scarlet slid the heavy book off the shelf, opening it to a random page when she felt it was firmly in her grasp. In big bold black letters at the top of the page read "Vâlvă (Romanian) - Female nature spirit." Intrigued Scarlet skimmed the page, taking in facts about this little deviant creature known for it's mischievous evil until reaching the bottom of the page.

As she went to flip the thin paper to read on about the next mythological creature, a strange but familiar voice stopped her. "Oh, so you're that type of girl. I didn't quite see that one."

Scarlet looked up with a start, seeing the stranger from the bar in her line of vision.

"Hello." his eyes boared through hers.

Scarlet didn't move at first, until she felt the breath slip back into her lungs. "What do you mean 'that type of girl'?"

"Oh, so I pay for your tip and I don't even get a hello? Ouch. But ok, by 'that type of girl' I meant the type that's into reading about a bunch myths and bullshit like that. You do know none of that's real right?" he scratched at his masculine chin with the back of his thumb.

"It caught my attention. I just picked it up to kill time, and yes I do know none of that 'bullshit' is real. Thanks though." Scarlet said, darting past him back toward the cafe counter.

"Into coffee to, hu? You aren't one of those bookworms that live there life vicariously threw fictional characters, trying with every fiber of there being to related to every heroine that lives in a each book they pick up, are you?" he raised a dark eyebrow at her, almost sexily.

"You get that out of enjoying a cup of coffee? I take it you're one of those that reads far to much into everything, right?" Scarlet said firmly, surprised she could hold her own around someone so. .pretty.

"Touche" a large grin pulled at the corners of his smooth lips. "So does a girl like you have a name?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Scarlet was trying her hardest to stay bold and not give in and just flirt to her little hearts content.

"Geesh, are you always this mouthy or are you just showing off for me?" the leather jacket clad stranger took a step closer.

"Nope, this is me. Sorry." she confessed. But normally she only acted this bitchy to guys she had no interest in. And this time, she was definitely interested, just. . more afraid.

"Hmph, that's to bad."

"Are you always this much of an asshole?" Scarlet stabbed back.

"Yup." he nodded. "It's pretty much what you see is what you get with me."

"Hmph, that's to bad." Scarlet parroted.

The dark young man laughed, "Come on. Don't I at least deserve your name? I mean, that was five buck, right out of my pocket. I could have gotten a meal with that."

"Sorry. You shouldn't have offered then." Scarlet's face stayed void of emotion, but the stranger's on the other hand showed signs of slight anger.

He began firmly "Look. . "

""Scarlet, your coffee's are ready." Roxi announced in her petite little voice, cutting the boy off.

Scarlet approached the counter just as Sam made it to her side. " Hello Roxi. Hi Scarlet, sorry I took so long. I'll get those two. You just take yours." he offered, sweetly, gesturing to the coffee. "Oh hey, Damon. Didn't see you there. What's going on.?"

"Ohh, just talking to your friend Scarlet here. You know. Just small talk. A little chit chat. A real sweet girl you got there, Sam." Damon said, pulling at the color of his jacket.

"Well, she is sweet. . but we aren't dating. We're just friends." Sam blushed, and Scarlet fallowed suit.

"Aw. Cute, cute. Well, I should be going. It was lovely meeting you, Scarlet and good seeing you around Sam. Enjoy the rest of your day." he finished with a wink in Scarlet's direction before turning to leave.

"See, he isn't so bad, right?" Sam questioned, moving over to cream and sugar table.

"Oh he's a real doll." Scarlet said sarcastically while preparing her and Aubrey's coffee.

Sam just laughed and shook his head.


End file.
